Study time
by CupcakeLover243
Summary: Mathias is failing class and get Lukas as a tutor, but what happens when he is there. Come and read if you want to find out. Warnings: Yaoi


I don't own anything like I said in the other fanfic with Hetalia and the others.

I Hope you guys enjoy it and please review.

It was a sunny day at Hetalia Gakuen. Too sunny for a certain Norwegian who sat all the way in the back of the classroom with the curtain in front of the window. It was now lunch-break and Lukas couldn't help but feel in a sour mood. Only 10 minutes ago, in math-class, the teacher had told him to be Mathias', the noisy annoying Dane, tutor in math. Why did HE have to do the task ? He reached his hand up to massage his temples. ''... great... !'' he sighed to himself and leaned back in his chair. Mathias had some trouble in math and he was failing math because he could not focus in class and he were lazy when it came to math and all other classes, but math was the worst of them all. Lukas took up his lunch and started to eat silently while he looked between the curtains and outside. He sighed. Nothing tasted better then sliced bread with good, old ''brun-ost'' on. Mathias was sitting under a tree with his friends. All his friends were talking and laughing, but Mathias were distracted by something. He was staring into the sky and let a little sad smile on his face show.

''...'' Lukas looked outside and then spotted a tree with people under it and among those people sat... Mathias ? He looked a bit more then decided to go back to finishing his lunch. Mathias then looked at his friends and a true and happy smile was on his face. He said to his friends he had to go and then took of running. Lukas finished his lunch and put the lunch-box back into his bag ans he started to sip some of his ice-coffee he brought from home. The taste of coffee really calmed him and a faint smile showed on his face. He sighed in content and leaned more into his chair and brought his legs up to his chest. Mathias was now getting his books for next class, well not like he needed them. He would always scribble something not related to class and look out a window.

Lukas' books was already placed onto his desk as he continued sipping his coffee and waited for class to start. Mathias were now on his way in the door and he sat down in his seat and started to scribble again, but this time he were looking out the window at the same time. Lukas kept looking down to his coffee and was practically thinking about how he would get the nut-case of a Dane to learn math. He sighed and combed some of his hair behind his ear. This would probably get difficult for him. Mathias was now leaning back and stretched his arms and legs. When he was done the bell rang and class was starting. ''...'' As the bell rang, Lukas got down from his chair and walked towards the trash-bin to throw the empty coffee-cup and walked back to his seat, sitting down and opening his books, all ready for the class to begin.

He sighed and placed his head on his hands and was staring out the window and into nothingness, he could have looked like a statu were he was sitting. After a little while, the teacher walked in and placed his things down onto his own desk. He waited until all the other pupils had sat down before he started the lecture. Today's term was algebra. Lukas actually liked algebra. He sat there and scribbled down all the things that the teacher wrote down on the chalk-board. Now and then looking over to Mathias. He didn't even pay attention... This could actually get more difficult then whut he thought before... With the teacher babbling on and on about algebra, he scribbled what he was thinking of and started to get sleepy. He used his arms as a pillow and soon he was asleep.

Not long after that Mathias had fallen asleep, the teacher walked up to him and smacked his head with the book. ''. I would like it if you rather payed attention to class...Try to focus a little, at least ! I even went through the trouble of getting you a math-tutor... !'' he sighed and walked back to the chalk-board to write down again. Lukas had already written it all down and was now sitting with his legs to his chest again and listened to the teacher. Now Mathias was confused 'tutor? When did she do that.' Mathias thought and started to scribble in his book something in Danish. The class started to come to an end and right before the bell ringed, the teacher told Mathias and Lukas to stay behind. He wanted to talk with them about something. The bell ringed and Lukas just sat in the same position as he watched all of his class-mates run out.

Mathias was now standing by the window and looked tired. He couldn't help wondering if Lukas was math tutor. The teacher now cleared his throat and looked at both of them. ''Mathias. I bet you know pretty well that you're failing in math.. Pretty much many of your classes, and to try helping you I came up with the idea of getting you a tutor.'' he said and looked at Lukas. ''So from today on and out the year, Lukas will be your personal math-tutor.'' he finished with a smile. Lukas only sighed and looked over at Mathias with a tired-looking face. Mathias sighed and just nodded his head and walked out of the classroom. Lukas just sat there for a couple of more minutes before he, as well, walked out. He then walked towards his and Emil's shared room and closed the door.

Mathias was now standing and leaning against a wall and was sleeping. He soon felt his head was hurting and opened his eyes and saw he was laying on the floor. Lukas made himself something to drink and sat back down at the table and started on his assigned homework. When Mathias would show up, he didn't know. Mathias was on his way to Lukas' and Emil's room and now he was in front of the door and knocked on the door. Lukas blinked, but didn't look away from his books as he lazily called out. ''...come in !'' before he returned to his homework.

Mathias walked in and closed the door behind him and giving Lukas a small smile and sat down by the table. Lukas finished writing down what he was writing and looked over to Mathias. ''... for the first lesson I think we'll start with the subject we had today.. Algebra, so... get your books.. !'' he said got his algebra books as well. Mathias got his books and put them on the table and opened it. He looked down into his notebook and saw all the scribblings and small drawings he had done. Lukas looked over to Mathias' notebook and sighed as he saw the scribbles. ''... it would probably help you more if you payed more attention to class then scribbling...'' Mathias just sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Well then the teacher have to make it more fun and not soo boring." Mathias said and turned a page in his notebook to a clean side.

Lukas lightly shook his head and pointed into the math-book to show Mathias how to do the first question. ''...and then you multiply the x with 36 to get the answer...'' he said in a monotone voice and looked over to Mathias. Mathias didn't get any of it soo he just sat there and staring at his book as if he were trying to destroy it. From the way Mathias looked to Lukas... He hadn't really got what he had been trying to teach him. He sighed again and massaged his temples. ''... Like this !'' he said and wrote it down in Mathias' book to show him more concrete. Mathias looked at Lukas and looked back at the book. "Why are you helping me?" Mathias asked with a curious tone. Lukas blinked and looked up to him. ''... 'cause it's my job as your tutor to do so.. ?'' he said and straightened up on his spot by the table.

"Besides that." Mathias said and looked at Lukas with curious gaze in his eyes. ''... so you will pass in math.. ?'' Lukas didn't really understand where this was going and tried to come with the best answers he could muster. "I give up." Mathias said and trying to do some tasks in the book. ''...'' Did he say something wrong ? He blinked once again and just looked over at the Dane. Mathias on purpose lost his pen and went to get it. Lukas didn't mind Mathias getting his pen as he continued to write down his homework.

Mathias crawled over to where Lukas were sitting and layed his head in his lap. ''... w-what are you doing.. ?'' Lukas glared down at the other and almost made his fist ready to punch Mathias in the face. Mathias looked at Lukas through his bangs and let a smile come on his face. "Taking a little nap." Mathias said and yawned. Lukas glare darkened and smacked Mathias on top of his head. ''... You won't be taking naps while I'm teaching you..!'' Mathias smirked and leaned up so their noses were almost touching and then he placed his lips on Lukas's.

''...'' Lukas blinked once, twice and then blushed beet red as he broke the kiss. ''... W-what was... T-that.. ?'' he said, still glaring, but this time with an evident blush over his face. "I guess I should tell you." Mathias said and looked up at Lukas. "But promise that after I tell you, you're still going tutor me." Mathias said and looked at Lukas with sad eyes as if he knew what was going to happen. ''...'' Lukas sat there, over-thinking it a bit when he decided to nod his head. ''... F-fine.. !'' "I-i love you." Mathias said and looked at his lap and playing nervously with his fingers. Lukas blinked, wide eyed as he kept looking down to the Dane in his lap... What did he just say.. ? ''... '' Lukas could feel his face heat up full force, but out of character from him, he grabbed a hold of Mathias' shirt and pulled him up for another kiss.

Mathias was shocked at first but got over it and placed his arms around Lukas's waist pulling him closer. Lukas slowly and hesitantly linked his arms around Mathias' neck and played with his hair. Mathias sat up carefully not to break the kiss and pulled Lukas into his lap. He then broke the kiss when he felt the need of air hit him. Lukas was all flushed in his face as he looked at Mathias with half-lidded eyes, trying to catch his breath. Mathias hugged Lukas and nuzzled his face in Lukas's hair and loved every second of it. Lukas looked up to the roof, actually smiling a bit as he slightly hugged Mathias back. Mathias was now almost asleep, but he went over to one of the beds and laid down and pulled Lukas with him. Lukas blinked and just snuggled into Mathias as they laid there. "... Don't forget that we still have homework to go through... !" he said and looked up to the other.

Mathias groaned and snuggled into Lukas. "Just some minutes are fine." Mathias said and yawned and soon he was fast asleep. ''...'' Lukas sighed and shook his head, but leaned against Mathias. ''... I guess a few minutes won't hurt... !'' he softly whispered to himself as he hugged around the sleeping Mathias. When Mathias woke up it was dark outside, he tried to sit up but something stopped him. He looked to his side and smiled when he saw Lukas slepping with him and layed back down and leaned down to kiss Lukas on the forehead. The kiss to his forehead and movements beside him woke Lukas and he opened his eyes slowly to look up to Mathias. ''... H-hey.. !''

"Hey." Mathias said with a smile on his face and kissed Lukas softly on the lips and smiled at the cute boy besides him. ''...'' Lukas blushed slightly and looked over to the wall instead, not used to such kind of affection. Mathias smiled and sat up and started to play with Lukas's hair and softly kissing his neck at the same time. Lukas lightly gasped and closed his eyes and a deeper blush spread across his face. When he heard this he smiled and started to suck and nibble on Lukas's neck and his hands started to work on Lukas's clothes. Lukas moaned as he felt Mathias suck on his neck. ''H-hnnn~.. M-Mathias.. T-the.. H-homework.. !'' he managed to stutter out between pants and moans. "That can wait." He mumbled and continued his work on Lukas's neck. Lukas moaned again and held onto Mathias' shoulders. ''... B-bu-Hnngh~.. !'' he moaned and closed his eyes tightly. This felt so good. He had never experienced something as good as this before and had to admit.. He didn't really want it to stop.

Mathias stopped and looked at Lukas and his hands now on Lukas's stomach and he sneaked them up to Lukas's nipples and stated to play with them. Lukas closed his mouth tightly to not spill any moans and laid his arm over his eyes as his face who still was flushed with the red color. Mathias saw this and stopped to switch position and Lukas was now laying on his back. Lukas moved his arm a little to look up at Mathias with half lidded eyes, blush still present on his face. Mathias looked down at Lukas with lust in his eyes and leaned his head down and kissed Lukas on the lips and ran his tounge over Lukas's bottom lip asking for entrance. Lukas closed his eyes and granted Mathias the wish and opened his mouth for him to explore.

Mathias now explored Lukas' mouth and smiled into the kiss. Lukas moaned into the kiss and linked his arms around Mathias' neck and leaned closer to him. Mathias snaked one of his arms around Lukas's waist and the other played with Lukas' pants and started to suck on Lukas' tounge. Lukas moaned loudly into the kiss and ached his back. Mathias ubottuned and unzipped the pants and snaked his hands down Lukas's pants and boxers. Lukas shrieked as his eyes widened. He leaked his head backwards and moaned out loud. Mathias started to pull Lukas's pants down and leaving Lukas only in his boxers and soon he started to take of his own shirt. Lukas blushed madly when he noticed he couldn't look away from Mathias.

Mathias smiled and leaned down and captured Lukas's lips in a sweet and soft kiss and started to take of his jeans. Lukas closed his eyes and kissed back, didn't notice that Mathias was taking off his pants. Mathias was now in his boxers too and reached to his jeans for something in his pocket and got out some lube. Lukas looked over at what Mathias pulled out of his pockets and then to him. ''... W-what's that.. for.. ?'' he asked. "It's so I don't hurt you." Mathias said and coated three of his fingers and pulled down Lukas's boxers and massaged Lukas's entrance. ''Hnnn-aaaah~~... !'' Lukas was almost surprised about the noises he was making, but couldn't help it. It felt too good. ''... M-mathias~... !''

Mathias smiled and pushed in one of his fingers and searched for Lukas's sweet spot. Lukas squirmed from the intrusion. It felt kinda weird so he tried to adjust himself onto the finger. Mathias waited to get something that he could take as an okay to start to move his finger. ''...Y-you can.. move it.. n-now.. !'' he said quietly and nodded his head at Mathias. Mathias just nodded and continued to move his finger. Lukas gasped as the finger started to move and automatically started to buck his hips as well. Mathias then pushed a second finger Into Lukas and started to sissoring his fingers. Lukas tried his best not to moan and kept his mouth shut as his hands gripped the sheet underneath him.

Mathias pulled his fingers almost out and thrusted them right back in with a fast and hard thrust. ''H-AAAAH~~~~...'' Lukas' eyes shot open and his back ached backwards as he let out a loud scream-like moan. What had Mathias just done.. ? 'Heh found it' Mathias thought and started to hit that spot with every thrust of his fingers.

Lukas was starting to get so close to the edge and his toes curled up as he kept moaning every time Mathias hit that one magical spot in him. ''... M-mat-ti-AH-s~... I-I'm... I'm... G-gonna...'' Lukas didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence as he came hard. Mathias was now coating his length with lube and looked at Lukas. "Are you ready?" Mathias asked and lined himself up at Lukas's entrance. Lukas was still dizzy from his orgasm, but nodded his head. ''... Y-yeah.. !'' he said and looked at Mathias.

Mathias pushed himself in slowly and kissed Lukas on the forehead. Lukas closed his eyes tightly and squirmed by the pressure at his entrance. Mathias waited and then slammed his hips fast so he was inside of Lukas's tight heat. ''A-AHHHHH~~...'' Once again, Lukas ached his back and leaned his head backwards. He felt both pain and pleasure as Mathias had thrusted in and tried to adjust himself again by wiggling his hips.

Mathias had some trouble but he stayed still and waited for Lukas to adjust to him and give him the okay. Lukas swallowed and nodded. ''Y-you... you can move... now..'' he said and looked at Mathias. Mathias nodded and started at a slow but hard pace. He wanted Lukas to say if he could go faster or harder or even both. The pain had vanished and the only thing Lukas could feel at the moment was pleasure. The only thing was... Mathias were doing it so teasingly slow... ! He looked up at Mathias with half-lidded eyes and blushed. ''M-mathias.. C-can you... d-do it faster.. ?'' he managed to say between a few pants. Mathias smirked and went faster and started to tease Lukas's lenght. ''... Hnnnnnn-aaahhh~...'' Lukas' grip on the sheets under him tightened as his head trashed backwards into the pillow. This felt too good, but... If Mathias didn't stop the teasing soon.. He would hit him... /at least try/ Lukas was once again starting to get close by all the pleasure inflicted on him by Mathias. Mathias felt him coming closer to the edge and started to thrust harder and faster and started to stroke Lukas's length. He leaned down and captured Lukas's lips in a heated kiss. Lukas mas moaning into the kiss. He was so close... So close ! Then, he finally felt Mathias hit that special spot inside of him again, and that was enough to send him over the edge. ''... M-MATHIAAAAS~... !''

Mathias came while moaning out Lukas's name and bit down on his shoulder. Lukas was now breathing harshly and trying re-gain his breath. He slowly opened one of his eyes to look over to Mathias, face flushed. Mathias smiled and kissed Lukas on the cheek and pulled out and snuggled closer to Lukas. Lukas sighed ( and slightly smiled ) and snuggled into Mathias as well before giving him a light peck on the cheek. Mathias soon fell asleep with Lukas in his arms and a smile on his face. Not far after, Lukas fell asleep as well, the smallest hint of a smile on his face. ''... the hell...?''

On the outside, stood a shocked Emil who had stiffened in shock as he was about to knock on the door until he heard what was going on in there. ''...Guess I'll sleep over at Hong Kong's place tonight..'' he said and turned around, till beet red in his face from what he had witnessed.


End file.
